Kalista
Tempestuous, insatiable and prideful, Kalista is the one of the major deities of Sprin’Torel, the goddess of the sea and all contained within. She is considered a goddess of extremes, and even those that worship her out of adoration tend to treat her with some amount of caution. She is said to be extravagantly generous with those she favors, ruthless with those she hates, and those who earn her ire quickly learn that she holds grudges as dearly as she holds her treasures. She is most often worshiped by sailors, pirates and explorers, and any who wish to undertake an ocean voyage, though many on land look to her to protect those who set out on such journeys. Worshipers Kalista is worshiped extensively by the undersea species, merfolk, tritons, sea-elves, etc., as well as by sailors and any who dare to hazard crossing her domain. Though there are temples to her found across the world, those located at or around large bodies of water tend to be the most decorated and cared for. Clerics It is said that any ship that sets out from port without one of Kalista's clerics are destined to meet with trouble. As such, this tends to be one of the best paying professions so far as religious careers tend to go - and they make sure that you know it. This knowledge of their worth tends to make them extremely proud, wearing fine garments even in the worst of storms. Despite that, people still put up with them precisely because of their power and knowledge of the seas. Orders ; Squallspeakers : Squallspeakers are clerics and mages said to be favored by Kalista who use her gifts to manipulate storm and sea. They accompany ships on long voyages for a price, which varies depending on the individual. Some charge extravagantly for the privilege, others request only room and board. They are said to be able to talk down a storm, to use the waves to protect their charges, to quiet the water by force of will, or even by sweet talking the goddess herself. However their power manifests, it is said having one on board guarantees you safe passage through Kalista's domain. ; The Order of the Geyser : Across Sprin'Torel there is an order of ambitious individuals that call themselves the Order of the Geyser. They are usually young and starting out, all united in their desire to achieve great things. Members congregate together to help one another on their journeys, and while the worst of these chapters tend to fall to cronyism or become clubs for rich youth, the best of these sects form small, tightly knit units, doing more together than they ever could have achieved alone. ; The Tithetakers : The Tithetakers are a small flotilla of sea pirates that claim to be directly patroned by Kalista herself. They adhere to a strict code: never harm anyone who surrenders, leave enough supplies for the ship to get to the nearest port, and free any who find themselves aboard unwillingly. While most think them little better than thieves or murderers, the Tithetakers insist their work is a holy service, and that Kalista brings each ship into their path for a reason. Rites Due to the nearly transactional relationship most people have with Kalista, her rites mostly involve offerings to placate her or request her blessing, tithing a portion of gold or cargo to the goddess and her temples. These rituals usually take place either at dusk or when the moon is high, given the relationship between the moon and the tide. The following is an example of one such prayer for safe travel. Mistress of the Waves, we know it is by your sanction and by your mercy that we voyage across your dark waters. May this humble offering show our gratitude to you, for your bounty and your good regard, and allow us safe passage through your domain.